The present invention relates to disposable handle devices for facilitating carrying of one or more laden plastic shopping bags or the like of the type having a handle which can be gripped in the palm if the hand for carrying; and to a sheet material blank or form for preparing same. Per se known device of this description, e.g. the plastic bags commonly found in retail stores such as food markets are easy to carry if the contents are not too heavy, in which case the handle tends to dig into one's palm, causing discomfort. Moreover, as will be readily understood by frequenters of food stores who load their plastic carrying bags into the trunk or back seat of their cars for the trip home, there is a great tendency for at least some of the contents of the bags to spill out during transit.
Consequently, the patent literature is replete with patents for devices which will slip through and releasably engage the bag handle to facilitate carrying. While not intended to be a full survey of this patent literature, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. may be taken as illustrative: 1,079,527; 1,492,100; 1,524,399; 2,677,369, 2,778,555; 3,153,507; 3,301,452; 3,031,359; 3,339,824; 3,548,906; 4,112,541; 4,385,690; 4,666,203; 4,520,924; 4,772,133; 4,796,940; 4,818,121; 4,923,235; 4,946,065; 4,982,989; 4,991,894; 5,026,105; 5,005,891; 5,150,938; 5,181,757; 5,263,755; 5,199,758; 5,356,190; 5,411,307; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 268,815.
From the foregoing list, it will thus be seen that there is constant effort for providing an improved handle device for carrying these plastic bags. It is also apparent that at least the respective patentees do not feel that the optimum device has yet been conceived.
The present invention is directed not to just another handle device, but to one the Applicant believes to be an improvement over those of the prior art.
Stated simply, the task of this invention is to provide a carrying device of the foregoing type which is economically feasible to make in large quantities, can be provided in cartons containing large quantifies of blanks or forms for preparing the handle devices, and accomplishes its functions as a hand-saver carrying the loaded bags and also to retain the mouth of the bag secured so as to minimize if not inhibit altogether spillage of its contents.